Not so normal night out
by Beccakaye11
Summary: River and The Doctor embark on a quiet, relaxing, normal night, but are interrupted by an old friend who poses a threat to the Doctor...And his relationship with River. (Short Ficlet, one shot)


**The doctor lent over the tardis console, checking his reflection in the screen while straightening his bow-tie. He smiled rather ridiculously, checking his teeth, before he heard a door close in a near-by hallway of the tardis. He jerked up-right, and spun on the heels of his booted feet. River stood a few steps away, her messy curls spilling over, leaving a golden halo around her shoulders. She was wearing a green dress that fitted tightly around her hips, he knew it would, because he bought it for her for just that reason. His eyes traveled each of her perfect curves, and made it back up to her tender face with great difficulty. River raised a brow, and placed her perfectly manicured hands on her round hips.  
She strode over to him slowly, each step that she got closer, he became more nervous, fiddling with his hands, then his bowtie. She delighted in his awkward stupor, and reached out to straighten his bowtie. "Over one thousand years old and you still can't manage to correctly tie your bowties." She made a tsking noise with her tongue, and peered up at him, smiling. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, and with a leap of faith, or a fall, he slipped his hands onto her waist. She felt small chills where his hands met her frame, she only wished he was touching her bare skin. **

**"I cant believe we're having a normal date" she breathed, while picking up her wine glass and bringing it to her lips. His legs were so long that they collided with hers under the table, but she gladly intertwined their legs together in a new version of footsy. "Well…" The doctor started, sipping his tea, ( He though wine was disgusting, that was more of Ten's thing.) "We're always running about on some foreign planet, eating some exotic food, and I thought it would be nice to be boring for a night" He said smiling from his teacup. She set her wine glass down, and looked around the nice bistro-style restaurant, It was one of her mother's favorites. River figured the doctor new that , and planned it specifically. "But I didn't however, know how boring this town was, or planet." He said following her gaze. She cocked her head and kicked him gently under the table, "Shut up," She played, a smirk following her smile. He looked at her, and forgot how to speak correctly, letting his mind take over, as it usually did when he was with her. "Make me!" He jested, straightening his bowtie, when in reality he was only making it more crooked. She reached under the table slyly , and squeezed his thigh. "Do you really want me to?" She asked, raising one seductive brow. He fiddled with his hands, and cleared his throat nervously, she smiled, and then carried on eating like it was nothing at all. **

** The night was simply full of her innuendos and his awkward flirting. The setting was intimate, close, and romantic. She felt like nothing could interrupt them, and it was quite nice, being normal for a night. Soon after she downed her wine glass, a waiter with a familiar voice, and a flirtatious vibe came to offer her more. The man took her glass, and filled it up while giving a brief history of how he was the one to save wine from becoming an illegal beverage. She watched him, taking in every word, completely enthralled with his every movement. The doctor watched her, jealously, and then looked up, thinking the voice was extremely familiar. "Jack! What on earth are you doing here? How?" The doctor said, standing up, bumping into the table, causing rivers glass to spill over her lap. She stood as well as a reaction, holding her hands up and glaring at the doctor. She wasn't too terrible upset, just annoyed. Jack and the doctor conversed lightly, about how Jack once again escaped death and had somehow heard that the doctor was in town. River, annoyed and wet, Cleared her throat, looking up at the two reunited friends with a glare in her eyes. "Excuse me, you two, but I seem to be in need of a new dress." She said sarcasticly, Tugging on the doctors arm, He nodded lightly but went back to talking to jack. River huffed angrily, and unzipped her dress. The doctor snapped his head around to watch her, "River! What on earth are you doing?" He asked, trying to zip it back up with his fumbling hands. "If you wont pay attention, maybe if I undress then Someone will!" She said back, with no measurable amount of sass in her voice. He rolled his eyes, and zipped her up. Jack laughed heartily, enjoying River's attitude and determination. **

** A few minutes later they were all at the Ponds' house. Amy and Rory were delighted to see their daughter and old friend, Inviting them in for a drink and a bite. It was a rare treat that they were reunited with their daughter and the doctor, so they begged them to stay. The night, however great, was not going nearly where the doctor had planned it to go. **

**River and Amy fled up stairs to find a new, unstained dress for River to slip on. River found that none of her mother's clothes seemed to fit, and had to settle with leggings and a tank top. Both of which were revealing and obviously form flattering. Amy sat next to her daughter, on the spare bed in the guest room. "Whose that Devilishly handsome man downstairs?" Amy said in her normal flirty voice. River raised a brow, and replied with, "My husband" She smirked and walked into the bathroom. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up, following her daughter, "Not the doctor, I meant Mr. GQ" She said while helping River pull back her hair into a messy pony tail. "I believe his name is Jack Harkness?, An Old friend of the Doctors' I assume.." River said, as if she was uninterested. She turned to face her mother, They smiled, and hugged. Amy squealed from excitement, " I missed you so much, Melody, You really should pay your folks a visit now and then.." She said sadly. "Mother, Did you just say folks?" Amy smacked her daughter's arm lightly, and laughed, River laughed aswell, shaking her head. "Dearest Mummy, you are getting old" Amy let her mouth gape open, she stood their jokingly awestruck while River flounced past her. "River!" Amy shouted, as She made her way downstairs. **

**The night moved along very awkwardly, Jack kept flirting and complimenting River, while they dove into various parts of history and aspects of Archaeology. Supringingly, Jack had been one of the most renounced Archeologists at a time. The doctor and Rory sat side by side, eyeing the two, Rory was bored, and the doctor was overly annoyed and Jealous of the two. He liked archaeology.. He basically was the reason Archaeology existed… Whenever he interrupted the two, River smiled and agreed with him fondly, before turning her attention back to Jack.  
Time ticked by and Amy and River continued to talk and laugh with jack, While The doctor and rory slumped against the kitchen counter, eating fish fingers and custard. Rory was nearly asleep, but kept forcing himself to eat 'just one more bite' The doctor shoveled the food down his throat angrily, even though he wasn't hungry at all. "****_Im Jack Harkness, and I like archaeology, Im king tut, and Jesus Christ. I like to steal wives, and flirt with anyone and everyone." _****The doctor said in a mock voice of Jack, rolling his eyes nastily. Not only did River seem to be under Jacks spell, but so was Amy which made it even worse. "****_Why stop with your wife when I can take your best friend too?"_**** The doctor spat angrily, dropping his food. Rory straightened up, and punched the doctor lightly on the shoulder, "Now you know how I feel." Rory said laughing quietly. The doctor looked at him confused, he honestly never really knew when amy used to flirt with him. Rory rolled his eyes, "Go tell River that you want to go on a walk, or go to bed or something?" He offered, Even though he too was very careful with his daughter, and was not happy with her and the doctor sharing a room. **

** When he went into the living room, he found Rivers hand in Jacks, and huffed jealously. Jack was apparently reading her palm, but honestly was just agrivating the doctor even more. He stood over the two, and glared at them. River looked up, completely innocently. "What is it Sweetie?" She said laughing at something that Jack had told her a few seconds ago. The doctor looked to amy for advice, but found her slumped against a tired, barely awake Rory. He smiled for a moment, taking a mental picture of his two old companions. He turned his attention back to River, "River, Don't you think its time to go back to the tardis to sleep?" River looked up at him, dejectedly. Not wanting to stop conversing with Dear Captain Jack. Jack stood, stretching his back, "You should go, Even though you don't really need any Beauty Sleep darling." He said flirting with her. River smiled lightly, and kissed his cheek. The doctor was about ready to blow up, he gripped Rivers hand, and tugged her gently, "Come on Melody" he said, about to lose his temper. River was the only thing he had, and he had every right to be jealous. She sensed that he was upset, they both said their goodbyes, and walked outside to the tardis. **

** They stayed parked In front of the Ponds' house, River was changing into her night clothes, and the doctor changed into his pjs already was sitting on the bed, watching her. "Sweetie, Don't be upset, we were just talking…" She said, trying to explain, as she had been for the past fifteen minutes. He nodded, and gestured to himself behind her back as she changed. She Walked over to him, slowly sitting down on his lap. She was wearing just a longsleeved button down, and no pants. He bit his lip softly, trying to concentrate, and stay mad at her. He knew that if he looked into her eyes or laid his hands on her he would forget it all and forgive her. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hand into his hair, kissing his jaw, trying to apologize for upsetting him. "Sweetie, you cant stay upset with me forever.." She said in her sultry voice. Her curls were slowly brushing against his shoulder and cheek. And he couldn't help but memorize her sweet smell. He balled his fists up tightly. Trying to resist her. She leant down, and pressed her lips to his, and he released, giving into her. He kissed her back softly, and she smiled against his lips as he laid back, pulling her with him. "Im sorry for Upsetting you my love." She breathed, stroking his hair, and kissing his cheek softly. He pulled her down beside him, wrapping his long, lanky arms around her. She folded her arms around his, and leant back, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He breathed in her scent, and kissed her shoulder. "Melody Pond, My song.. Sometimes you make-" He said softly, but before he could finish his choppy sentence, she kissed him passionately. "Its just you, and there should never be a doubt in your brilliant mind." She whispered sweetly against his lips, and turned back to their signature position. He kissed her neck lovingly, and whispered, "I love you River Song" She smiled, and fell asleep in his arms once again. **


End file.
